Dharma High
by Dance in the Moonlight
Summary: A Losties-in-highschool-OC-submission-fic. You got a hall pass? Didn't think so... Submissions are hearby closed.
1. Applying for Dharma High

Dharma High

_Oh no, not another Losties in high school fic. And this one is a submit your own OC story, too. Oh dear me. What has the world come to?_

Okay, people. While I have NOT abandoned my OC fic There's No Place Like Home, I am feeling the need to get something to refresh my creative spring, so to speak. And so I will join the considerable line of Losties in High Scool (plus OCs!) stories.

Suck-ups. Play boys. Jealous boyfriends and girlfriends. Sluts. Populars. Nerds. Artsy kids... It takes all types to spin the student body of Dharma High, Sydney. Everyone plays a role, whether bad or good or even both. The new year has kicked off to a thrilling start- there are tests to pass and hearts to win, games that need playing and secrets to be unraveled. All is presided over by Mr. Jacobs, the mysterious headmaster, and staff.

And so, my dear readers, your form awaits. But wait- one more thing. Well, maybe two. Firstly, no characters from my TNPLH story. Secondly, be very detailed and creative please. It's GOOD if your character isn't perfect- make them mean, bitchy, possessive, painfully shy, whatever. It rounds them out and makes them real. Now go for it!

**Your Form**

**Student Name:**

**Common nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Friends:**

**Foes:**

**Clique, if any:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality (include good and bad points!):**

**Best and worst classes:**

**Clubs or groups:**

**Love interest:**

**Any canon-character relations I should be aware of:**

**Quirks:**

**Their attitude towards school:**

**Their attitude towards romance and relationships:**

**Do you mind if I give them a pre-established relationship OR ex? (This will just be generally more fun):**

**Hobbies:**

**Sayings:**

**A song to describe them or their life:**

**Anything else worth mentioning:**

Okay, get creative! Go crazy! I can't wait to get a-rollin' with this story, I've already got plot-lines formulating in my wild little brain. XD

DitM


	2. We Are Pleased to Inform You

_Dear Sir/Madame. We are delighted to inform you that your son/daughter, ________, has been accepted to join the following school described this September._

_Dharma High is a prestigious academy located along the breathtaking coast of Sydney, Australia. Our state-of-the-art campus includes dormitory rooms, classroom blocks, main admin buildings, stage and sports grounds. Also present are a movie theater, Italian restaurant and many more leisure facilities for weekends and free time._

_Boasting hoards of students of all nationalities, Dharma High features all niches your child may require and outstanding reputation on the academic level._

_Be next in the long list of overachievers. _

_Yours, _

_Principal Jacobs._

-

Kate reread the letter for the upteenth time, and gave a little sigh of disbelief.

-

Sawyer snorted loudly. "I guess Sydney won't know what hit 'em."

-

Christian Shepard peered over at the letter clutched in his son's hand. He gave Jack a tight-lipped smile and clasped his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, kiddo."

-

"Dharma High? MY baby brother? Sydney?" Liam's expression was almost comical. "Well- I guess you were always the scholar, bro."

-

Juliet gave a tiny, mirthful laugh, letting the envelope slide from her fingers to the floor. This was... this was unbelievable.

-

That was then. This is now. Times have changed. They met friends, made foes, and fell in and out of love like wildfire. Such were the students of Dharma High, hereafter to be known as the Sharks, as was their school's apt logo.

The school's World Culture teacher Harper Stanhope presses her hand to her temple. She has a dull headache. And the she checks the date.

Oh. It's that time of year again. Tomorrow begins a new school year, and Harper's head pounds at the very notion.

* * *

DitM here. As if you expected anyone else in my story, haha. I have no idea at all why I stuck in this little prologue with some of the main canons when they first got accepted to the school. Just was a fun idea. =]

And... **drum roll... **On with the accepted characters!

Acacia LeMothe; _the ever-quirky artist with a somewhat jaded view of the world._

Maeve McFayden; _the wiccan activist with a sharp musical knowledge._

Blaire Stinson; _the skittish-minded girl who pines for a boy from afar._

Darren Reed; _the popular though stubborn guy with a slight fear of commitment._

Trista Groves; _the laid-back basketball school superstar._

Jessica Jane Pollack; _the mild-mannered doer of homework._

Harmony Felix; _the sweet drama-clubber, led more often by raw emotion then she likes._

Lillian Clark; _the_ _fiery redhead with an opinionated disposition._

Sofija Žukauskas; _the girl who danced before she walked._

Ian Hunter; _the sarcastic, narrow-minded though loyal friend._

Erica Buller; _the hot-tempered girl with a sleepwalking problem._

Spephanie Croft; _the chocoholic with a handy weak-spot in Science._

Vivica Sundstrom; _the perfectionist cheerleader with an independent streak._

Natalie Tyler; _the carefree outcast._

Siavash David Frei; _the solitary gentleman-type coming to terms with himself._

Shawn Robinson; _the held-back troublemaker._

Antonio Valentino;_ the outspoken joker._

Enrique Alvarez; _the arrogant romantic._

Domincic Vazquez; _the thrill-seeking risk-taker._

Brittany Walters; _the fish-out-of-water Liverpoolian band geek._

Christopher Jones; _the has-been jock looking to make amends._

Rodney Keller; _the unpopluar guy with a low self-esteem and a big brain._

Jasper Kruger; _the short-temped punk kid brimming with confidence. _

Woot! And that's a wrap.

Okay, now flee my minions- ahem, readers. Cheers!

DitM


	3. The Back To School Blues

Chapter One: The Back to School Blues

_Four years and you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck-up chicks  
So superficial, so immature._

_Then when you graduate,  
You take a look around and you say "Hey, wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, aw that's just great._

-

"Kay. Hello... Kay?"

"She's completely out of it, Claire. My thoughts? She got curious and sniffed some of those poster paints of hers."

"_Ian!_" Claire's tone was naively scandalized as Ian Hunter chuckled darkly. Acacia squeezed her eyes a tad tighter from where she sat, curled up on a park bench on the Dharma Academy grounds. Then she reluctantly opened them, squinting in the bright sunlight at the pair standing over her.

"Ah, she's come around. Strung out at all?" Ian retorted.

"Shut it, Hunter."

Ian smirked, though not unkindly. Though both were only mutual friends of Claire Littleton, they got along relatively well. "It's not my fault you're so jet lagged because you only got your flight from the States the day before classes start. Most of us flew in a week or so before and stayed in hotels until campus opened. Like last year."

"And the year before, if I remember." Claire added.

"Yeah, well, my mom randomly decided to show up for the one weekend a year she actually visits. Bad timing much?"

Claire gave a small smile of sympathy and offered her a hand to pull her up. Acacia took it. "Did you do something with you hair, Kay?" Claire asked lightly.

"Yup. A whole three shades darker in wine red, baby." Kay flicked her wildly colored fringe out of her eyes. The tall, Native American by origin Ian rolled his eyes at the small talk.

"Hm," he quipped. "School. And now girl talk. Just another day in the seventh circle of hell, eh?"

-

"Hey, man. You okay? Darren."

Darren Reed glanced away from the retreating back of Claire Littleton and her two friends. "What?"

Dominic shook his blond-brown dreadlocks and shot Shawn a 'oh brother' kind of look. "I asked what your favourite kind of Indian food was." Shawn cocked an eyebrow. Sawyer gave a short laugh.

"Oh... uh, the spicy one." Darren's eyes had found their way back to the three little dots in the distance.

Shawn snorted, folding his long arms. "You checking out Littleton, dude? I mean, she's cute and all, but so are kittens- and you don't exactly want to do them-," He was cut off by Darren jerking around suddenly, his jaw set. His grin widened. "Oh, so it's not like that, Darry Warry?"

"Go fail a class, jackass." Darren grunted, pushing away and vanishing through the main entrance to the boy's dormitories.

"Uncool, Shawn." Dominic said only half-jokingly as he set off in the same direction at a leisurely pace, pausing only to wolf-whistle at Kate Austin as she stood talking with Jack.

Sawyer and Shawn bumped fists. "I always knew you had a way with words, boy." Sawyer crowed. Shawn took a mock bow, and the two continued after Dominic to antagonize Darren a little more.

-

Blaire watched the blonde Southerner cross her path for just a moment more, before fishing out her timetable for the year. She gave a little sigh, holding up the slip of paper for Trista Groves to read.

Trista scanned the page. "This isn't that bad. Math on a Monday morning, then Gym. Nice."

Blaire's eyes widened a fraction. "Uh, Math? It's like my worst nightmares weren't content with staying in my head, Trista."

"What's your problem with it? I for one actually enjoy it."

"You must be the _only _school basketball player who excels in Math too. Anyway, I got a C average last year. My parents were not happy."

A sudden serious look crossed Trista's face. She leaned back slightly on her bed, fixing her friend with a hard stare. "Blaire- who do you sit next to in that class?"

"Um. Erica. Erica Buller."

"And on the other side?"

"... Sawyer."

Trista lowered her gaze, plucking at her plaid shirt. "Look, he's no good for you. I of all people know that."

"Trista-," Blaire bit her lip, trailing off. She didn't want to hurt her friend.

"No, wait. Do what you want. I can't tell you who to like and what to do. Just- no, Blaire, listen. Just be careful. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaire replied meekly. The two shared a tiny grin before further examining their schedules."

-

Christopher Jones paused as he entered his new dormitory for the year, heavy suitcase in hand. He glanced up. There was a long, drawn out silence.

Someone cleared there throat loudly. Someone else gave a irritating little laugh. Christopher felt his eyes widen- for standing by another door and looking like a trapped rabbit in a corner were Jasper Kruger and Rodney Keller.

Christopher's new roomies.

Oh, no.

"Hey there, roomie," greeted Jasper, striding across from the door her had just entered from and tossing his suitcase up onto a bed. "I call top bunk."

Rodney's eyes were flicking back and forth so fast his pupils seemed blurred. Christopher took a vague guess at his current thoughts: 'Hardcore punk kid' plus 'stupid (Chris bristled at his own thought) jock ' divided by 'roomates with me' equals 'not good'.

Chris took a deep breath and plastered on a mostly fake smile. Well, if he was going to start afresh this year, this was probably the best opportunity as any.

"You guys have a good summer?" he asked.

-

"HARMONY!"

Harmony Felix had just enough time to dart out of the way before something blurry and Stephanie-shaped came hurtling down the hallway and soaring in her direction. There was a brief crash and Stephanie Croft bounced back onto her feet, shaking giddily.

"Steph... are you..."

"Nonono. Listen!" Stephanie then proceed to try to begin a sentence, failing multiple times due to senseless giggles.

"Steph, who have you chocolate?"

"Daniel gave me some of his! Wasn't that nice of him? I already thought he was nice and all, but giving me some chocolate just made him even more super super ni-," Harmony smiled calmy and clapped a hand over Stephanie's mouth.

"Hi, Dan."

Daniel Faraday waved back timidly from a distance, seemingly shell-shocked by Stephanie's reaction to the candy. "I'd better... uh, I'd better go find Rod. I said I'd meet up with him... um... at the cafeteria, I think."

"See you."

"Bye," he replied, before hoisting up his bag and starting off.

"Now," Harmony released her friend. "Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Yes! No, wait! Two things! Daniel's tutoring me in Science this year."

"Good. That's good."

"And... uh... oh, yeah. I popped by the theater earlier, and..." Stephanie took a deep breath, apparently coming down off her high. "I ran into Mr Godspeed there. He told me about the play being done- auditions start on the-,"

"What? Seriously?" Harmony's eyes lit up. "Let's go there. Now. Walk."

And so the pair hurried off, leaving a crowd of stunned people staring in the now-calm Stephanie's wake.

-

"What was that all about?" Jessica asked, glancing over her shoulder at Siavash. He shrugged.

"People are excited about the new year, I suppose."

She paused in the act of jamming more books into her locker to study his face. "Hey- you okay? You seem a little down, and I just thought..."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, okay..." They lapsed into silence for a moment.

"No, really Jessie. Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly all right. Thanks."

She returned his tight smile- more of a wince really- and replied "As long as you're sure."

"I am."

"...okay."

But as the two set off to meet up with Hurley, Jessie snuck another sideways glance at Sia's face. There was something there, something troubled and a little empty. Puzzled, she looked at her shoes for the rest of the walk, until she was wrapped in the bonecrushing hug that was Hurley's embrace.

"Hey, dudes."

-

"Hey, Rutherford!"

Shannon's head snapped around, as did Vivica's by her side. Unfortunately, walking without looking didn't exactly work out for her and she promptly bumped into someone walking in the other direction. Her bag of assorted pompoms clattered to the ground. There was a loud clunk as something else fell.

"Bloody 'ell, I'm sorry luv!"

The accent rang a bell with Vivica immediately, and she found herself looking at Brittany Walters. The Brit smiled apologetically and adjusted the glasses she sometimes wore, before ducking to collect the pompoms. "You alright? Blimey, I just can't stick this morning this. I'm asleep on me feet. Sorry."

Vivica sniffed quietly in slight irritation, but stooped to pick up the heavy case that had landed at her feet.

"Here's your cheerleading kit." Brittany grinned slightly at her own words.

"Yeah. Here's your... trumpet."

"It's a clarinet. Nice try, though."

"Whatever," she replied, giving a little smirk before turning to join the conversation between Shannon and whoever had called her.

"Go on, Rutherford. Saturday night."

"Bite me, Shawn!" Shannon snarled, blue eyes burning.

"If that's the way you like it, sweetheart..." Shawn replied with a sly wink. "Anyway, think about it. Bring your little friend here, too, if it makes you feel any better."

"It won't. Because I won't be bringing her. Because I won't be going anywhere with you."

Shawn only gave a cheeky grin and turned on his heel. "Have it your way, baby. I'll take that as a maybe, yeah?"

-

The cafeteria was bustling that evening; everyone was keen to eat and get on with their evening before lessons began the next day. Lillian quirked an eyebrow as Antonio suddenly appeared behind her bench, lifting her long, braided red hair and waving it around as though it had a life of its own.

"Woo..."

"Must you do that?"

Woo..."

"Are you done?"

"WOO..."

"Ant!"

Laughing, he dropped her hair and plopped into the empty seat between her and Natalie Tyler.

"You're an idiot, Tony." Enrique Alvarez stated wryly, playfullyl flicking a breadcrumb at Antonio. He ducked and poked out his tongue. "Oh, go check your reflection in a spoon, Alvarez." The two laughed and high-fived.

A few feet down the table, Sofija broke off from her conversation with Charlie to yell down, "Did you seriously just stick out your tongue?!"

At which Antonio stuck out his tongue again. Lillian sniggered.

The peace in the lunchroom lasted all of about five more minutes before the traditional first food-fight of the year was initiated. And as they all filed out after the usual strict talking-to, Vivica plucked a piece of chicken from her hair, squealed, and asked: "This is a prestigious school! Our parents pay good money to send us here! Shouldn't we have just a lick of maturity?!"

"Yeah," Maeve McFayden shot back. "But remember. As far as prestigious schools go, on the level of prestigiousness ours is a tad low on the totem pole. Work that one out."

-

A/N: Woot! First chapter IS updated! =] I thought I'd treat you all. Now, if someone's character is not exactly as they wanted them, do not fear. This was just a taster, and they will obviously develop as time goes on. Now, comment? Who did you like? Hate? Aspects you found interesting? Suggestions? Any characters not mentions shall appear soon! xD

DitM.


	4. A HoHum Day

Chapter Two: A Ho-Hum Day

_Load up on guns  
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overborne and self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word..._

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now- entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now- entertain us  
A mullato, an albino  
A mosquito, my libido  
Yay!_

-

Erica Buller felt sure that her eye actually twitched as the third paper-plane of the morning hit her shoulder. She waited calmly until Mrs. Hawking had turned away to scribble another equation onto the blackboard and whipped around.

"You got something to say, Des?" she mouthed in mock-outrage.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"And?"

"Yes."

Erica crinkled her nose in confusion. "What?"

Desmond pointed simply at her t-shirt, which read in large, green letters: Are You Talkin' To Me? "Yes, Erica, yes I am."

"You are such an idiot," she muttered, turning around only to freeze as she met Mrs. Hawking's icy gaze.

"Something you and Mr. Hume would like to share with the class, Miss Buller?"

"No, ma'am." Erica replied, lowering her eyes.

"Then stay with us, if you will."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Hawking resumed her lecture, and Erica resumed slowly scribbling out the cloud of hearts that covered the page of her notebook, alternated with Cs and Ds. She eyed them for a moment more, swallowed hard, and continued to blot.

-

"Thanks, Natalie."

"Any time. No better way to spend your lunchbreak then hacking, anyway."

"I won't lose the password next time, eh?" Dominic smiled weakly as he raised his hand; Natalie had snatched it and written his forgotten code in bright red letters. "Not unless someone sees this and steals it."

Natalie paused for a moment. "Hadn't thought of that. Oh well. Who'd want to hack _you_, anyway?"

"Ouch." He laughed, but the girl simply smirked and left. Though she was considered a bit of an outcast, Natalie Tyler didn't try very hard to fit in. She also had no time for Dom's ever-present flirting.

He shook his head and took a seat in the boys' common room, dragging his laptop onto his lap. He entered the code and allowed it to warm up, before signing into the Dharma High IM system, which connected to every other laptop in the grounds. He glanced over his shoulder, checking for Sawyer, Shawn, or, most importantly, Darren. Then he double-clicked an online user and started up a chat.

_Mexicool: Ian, dude? _

_Auto-response from Don'tEvenAsk: Not here. Catch me later. Or not... I don't care, to be honest._

"Great," Dom muttered to himself, before starting up another window.

_Mexicool: Hey there, Kayster._

_MakeItAMasterpiece: Kayster? Since when do you and I talk, Dominic?_

_Mexicool: Real friendly. Okay, allow me to start again. Hello, Acacia. Better?_

_MakeItAMasterpiece: Much._

_Mexicool: Good. You alone?_

_MakeItAMasterpiece: Now, that doesn't sound perverted at all. Spit it out, Vazquez. _

_Mexicool: You're friends with Claire Littleton, right? Well, Darren Reed has a thing for her. You want to help me run this freak show or what?_

_MakeItAMasterpiece: ... the bell is tolling, gotta get back to class. I'll get back to you on it._

_Mexicool: Who the heck says 'tolling'? What's wrong with 'ringing'?_

_MakeItAMasterpiece: GOODBYE, Dominic._

_MakeItAMasterpiece has signed out._

-

Mr. Godspeed leaned back from his seat in the auditorium, surveying his entire class who had congregated on the floor of the stage. Some lounged back, some sat cross legged. Most looked back with interest, awaiting the announcement on the much-hyped play to be performed this year.

"Oh, the nail-biting suspense," Antonio murmured. Chris gave a small snort of laughter and kicked at his head playfully from his spot on a set piece.

"Careful!" Jessica cautioned quietly. Jasper laughed. Maeved rolled eye kohl-lined eyes and continued to tap a few notes on the wood with her fingers.

"Look, Mr. Godspeed, with all due respect, you're losing us here. Want to fill us in?" Lillian interrupted.

Horace smiled to himself. Such young faces, so tongue-tied by longing and bemused with emotions so alien to them. Romantically entangled, all of them, and it was easy to see; the way Natalie snuck a glance at Jack, the way Brittany pinched the back of Ben's neck before quickly looking away in faux-innocence.

Entangled by love; and so a play about such.

"Settle down, now," he called. "Settle down. This year, our drama class shall hold a performance of William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream."

If any groans issued from the class, they went unheard, drowned out by Harmony's happy gasp and Stephanie's laugh. Sofija clapped her hands in enthusiasm.

Towards the back of the group, by the curtain, Shawn snorted. "What a jip. No _way _any self-respecting guy is going to audition for that mushy crap." Jasper nodded quickly.

Mr. Godspeed cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that's a mighty shame Mr. Robinson- because auditions are mandatory for all. And even better- appearing in this production is worth a vast amount of extra credit... so much so that one might even say you could pass this year on the play alone. How does that sound?"

The only things that penetrated the stunned silence were Daniel's horrified stammer, followed quickly by the clatter of Rodney's glasses dropping from paralyzed fingers.

-

"Okay, let's move move move!" yelled Ms. Dorrit, the young Gym coach. A group of students moved swiftly past her like a pack of animals- some gazelles, others more like some alien breed of awkward mover.

Christopher sprinted near the front, neck-and-neck with Sawyer. Just ahead of them were Boone, Sayid, Trista, Kate and, oddly, Rodney as he attempted to keep Shawn from stepping on his heels. The Southerner laughed and playfully shoved him, making him sway. "Strainin' to keep up with me, eh, Sylvester?"

"You wish, man! Game on!" Christopher bit back, just as a female voice just behind them snapped "You smug, cocky bastard, Sawyer."

"Vivica! Language!"

"Sorry, coach." Vivica replied as she put on an extra burst of speed and overtook the two boys.

After that class, Chris exited the boy's locker room, kit bag slung over his shoulder.

"Chris, hey."

He turned, coming face to face with non other than Vivica once more. "Oh, hi. Good session today."

"Haha, thanks."

They lapsed into silence, in which she played with the hem of her skirt and he shifted his weight awkwardly.

"You know," she gestured to his jeans. "I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than sweats before. They look good."

"Thanks... I thought it might be time for a change." He didn't deign to mention just how big of a change. He didn't quite understand why Vivica was speaking to him- hadn't she been present when Shannon publicly rejected him? The memory made his face burn.

"Oh, yeah. How's the leg?"

"It's in pretty good shape... better than it was, anyway." But bad enough to restrict him from going pro in soccer. Which was just great.

Vivica, the usual social butterfly, nodded a little coyly. "Good. Well, I'd better run. Cheer practice and all that... I guess I'll see you on the pitch," _Or not, _Chris added with a tad of regret. "Listen, I heard there's a party the week after next in the Hanso block. Security's pretty light up there. You going?"

"Oh, probably. Depends on how the homework load is shaping up."

Vivica's expression was mildy surprised, but her tone didn't give her away. "Cool. I guess I'll see you there, then."

"I guess you will." Chris smiled, albeit a fraction uneasily.

-

Maeve hit the shuffle button on her iPod, resting her head on her hand. She at once longed for yet intensely loathed free classes. She was for once permitted to do as she wished- doodling, and, mainly, listen to music. But in free classes the students were basically given a long leash, resulting in-

"Hey, Maeve."

She ignored the voice firmly, closing her eyes and mouthing the lyrics blaring in her ear.

"Juliet, get the goth's attention."

"Maeve."

No response.

"Maeve," she tried again.

Finally Juliet leaned forward and ripped the earphones from her ears. Maeve shot her a slight look. "That was uncalled for."

Juliet laughed shortly. "Whatever. Anyway, Blaire was just trying to ask if you'd gone to the bathroom in block E to rate the table yet."

"Nah, not yet. You?"

"I'm going later. Come with."

"Sure."

"Hold it," Enrique butted in, leaning back in his chair to speak. "What the hell is the table and why should it be rated?"

"The table is a chart," Blaire replied. "And you HAVE to rate it."

"...explain," he demanded.

"Should we be telling him this?" Sofija threw in cautiously. "I'm sure the whole system would suffer if _they _found out."

"Who's they?" Enrique asked, he expression lost.

"Well... boys." Juliet replied.

Maeve sighed, growing bored of all the dallying. "Look, this is it, plain and simple. Back of a girl's bathroom door in the E block. Name of every guy in the grade written there. Every girls puts a score out of ten, and they're averaged off. Yes, you've got it, Sherlock- it's a twisted little game in which we rate you."

Enrique was stunned. "How come I've never heard about this before?"

"Easy, guys aren't supposed to know." Sofija giggled, her lean dancer's figure shaking.

"Which is why you keep your mouth shut." Maeve added.

The bell rang, and any continuation of the conversation was drowned out as chairs scrapped the floor and everyone left, sad that the free period had to end, and headed for their next class.

-

Jessica sighed, flipping over a page in her notebook. "We've been back in classes for all of one day and I could really use a dump-truck to carry around my homework."

The little murmur of exasperation from the bunk above her told her that Sun agreed. Across the room, Brittany continued to happily set up her collection of Star Trek memorabilia on the chest of drawers. She grinned, holding up a pair of custom Spock ears to her head. "Ain't nothing worth worrying over, mate. We've at least a week until the hand-in date is due for the majority of them."

"You're right," Jessica replied. "But wouldn't it make more sense to get a head start?"

"Love, this is high school. Sense has nothing to do with it."

"Wise words..." Sun mused.

"Unlike 'let them eat cake'," Jessica resumed her history essay. "Which, proven not so long after they were spoken, were not such wise words at all."

-

A/N: Hello, my readers! I scraped this together in a single sitting for you all. Don't get used to the daily updates- they'll probably be pretty irregular at some points, but I'll get them done. xD So I've plucked at a few plotlines this chapter... any comments on them? Pretty short chapter, but I'd thought I'd surprise you all with this. Oh yeah, and Naomi's the Gym teacher. Meh... military leader of a science team, high school coach- same thing, really.

Two new characters will be introduced next chapter, pairings will start to take shape, and the snowball will pick up speed.

Review, if you'd be so kind! =]


	5. Romeo, Romeo!

Chapter Three: Romeo, Romeo!

_We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall.  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

-

"Honey, I'm home!"

The early-morning yell pulled two extreme reactions from Dominic and Shawn, both sleeping blissfully in the still-dark dorm room. Dom didn't make a sound, but gave a sudden start and rolled directly off the top bunk and onto the floor, a strangled lump of boy and blankets. Shawn roared something unintelligible without opening his eyes, and rolled over, still muttered profanities.

"... nice to see how happy you guys are to see me."

Dominic moaned a little from tiredness and pain, and opened one bleary eye. Standing by the closed door, suitcase in one hand and surfboard in the other, was Leonardo Gonzalez. He grinned broadly, black hair falling into his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, Leo?"

"Pulled in a little late."

"Try four days."

He shook the remark off with nonchalance. "Hey, c'mon, I'm hungry. Let's get down to breakfast."

Dom eyed the digital clock the the corner as Shawn gave another aggravated huff. "It's six-thirty, Leo. We don't need to be up for another hour and a half."

"So?"

Dom glared at his friend and pointedly climbed back into his bunk, dragged the blankets over his head. "So: goodnight, Leo."

-

"Happy audition day!" Harmony chirped over the clamor of the cafeteria.

Sofija smiled wanly as she took a sip of orange juice. "So remind me how this goes again, just so I'm sure. We can audition using whatever we like- song, dance, monologue?"

"Right." Stephanie confirmed.

"So what're you guys doing?"

Harmony shuffled a little, made uncomfortable by the fact that several people had twisted around in their seats to listen. She ducked her head, hiding behind her fair hair. "I... I, uh... I'm going to do Not That Girl. From Wicked, you know."

Stephanie gave her friend an encouraging smile. "And I've settled on a mighty sophisticated scene from Tarzan. Complete with monkey noises and all that."

The two turned enquiringly to Sofija, who shrugged. "Dancing to Clair de Lune. Nothing much."

The two girls imitated her modest nature loudly, but Stephanie suddenly broke off, a pink flush creeping across her face. Harmony followed her stare and bit her lip. Daniel was watching from a few tables away, his expression perplexed. Rodney leaned over too, though this was to get a better glance at Shannon as she stalked by, speaking in an undertone to Vivica.

Across the hall, Acacia had just darted into a spare seat beside Ian while Claire was fighting a losing battle against a vending machine. She began to hiss conspiratorially the idea to him, but he broke he cut her off quickly.

"Nuh-uh. Bad idea."

The red-head shrugged calmly. "Worth a shot, I guess."

"This coming from the self-proclaimed disbeliever in love."

She frowned slightly at that but bounced back quickly. "I may not believe in love, but I can believe in happiness. And if it's a case of Darren and Claire being happy together, then why not."

"Do you _know what happens _to people when they get with someone? They forget their friends, which sucks. But hey, don't mind me." He gave her a stern look.

Acacia smiled brightly, ignoring the sarcasm. "Great, good to know you're feeling so good about this." She stood, gave him a harder-than-necessary slap on the shoulder and took off the the direction of the art studio.

-

Lolita Gonzalez waved her hands around excitedly as she spoke. "Seriously, guys, you ain't seen nothing 'til you've seen the waves up at Superbank. Conditions were ideal, but it was wild. Sweet as."

Enrique nodded, a little bemused by her enthusiasm. Lita leaned back on the table on which she sat and surveyed the little wall of people that had crowded around her to welcome her back after the summer. A group of mainly guys.

"'Course," she threw in. "The view wasn't quite as good as this one." She gave a little wink, and several people laughed.

A little way away, Jessica shuffled through the throng to reach Trista and Blaire.

"Hey Jess." Blaire smiled warmly at the usually shy girl.

"Er... hi, guys. Look, um... I'm not sure how this is supposed to work or anything- but would either of you be available to, like... uh. Be set up with someone?" The last five words came out in an embarrassed mutter.

Blaire immediately coughed and shook her head once. Trista looked at her briefly before giving her a little half-smile. "That'd depend, for my part. Who's the someone in question?|"

Jessica twisted her mouth into a funny little grimaced. "Siavash. It's just that... he's been a little down lately, and I was thinking maybe a date or two might help."

"Siavash?" Trista cocked her head to once side. "I don't know much about him. But... sure. He seems sweet."

Jess blinked, a little taken aback at how easy this had been. "Thanks, Trista."

"No problemo! Talk to me tomorrow after practice, okay?"

-

"A what?"

"A table, Ant!" Enrique blabbed excitedly. "They-."

"Rate the guys?" Jasper interrupted. "Who told you this again?"

"Maeve."

"McFayen?"

"Duh, Jasper. What other Maeve do we know?"

The punk kid shrugged. "She's pretty hot."

"Agreed." Antonio grinned at Jasper, who in turn slugged him lightly in the stomach. Antonio gave an exaggerate "Oof!" and sled to the floor.

Jack checked his watch. "We need to get to the theater hall now."

"And we'll continue this conversation later," added Antonio with an eager look at Enrique, picking himself up from the floor.

-

Lillian finished her monologue and strode off stage. Mr. Godspeed nodded a little to himself and called out the next name on the list. Brittany poked her head around the curtain and hopped out, dressed entirely in black. She nodded at the kid working the lights and they dimmed, a single spotlight beaming down onto her.

She threw back her shoulders and took a little breath. Mr. Godspeed looked on curiously.

"It is a dark time for the rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the Galaxy. Evading the dreaded Imperial-,"

Mr. Godspeed coughed loudly. "Brittany, what is this monologue from?"

The girl smiled. "Stars Wars, episode V, the Empire Strikes back." The light flickered back on. Someone hooted with laughter behind the stage. Her grin widened.

"Very nice. You'll be considered."

"Cheers, sir."

"Next!"

Moments later, Erica floated off stage after an impressive reading of an extract from It, by Stephen King.

An vast number of students filed in and out, each time more notes appearing on Horace's clipboard. With only one audition left, his grin widened. "Next."

And out gallumphed a highly disgruntled Shawn. He scowled and shot everyone in the room daggers. With a heavy sigh, he began his audition piece in a complete, unamused monotone.

"If you're happy and you know it..."

-

A small group tumbled out of the hall sometime later. Bringing up the rear, Natalie snorted with glee. "Well, that was a bag of laughs." And she actually meant it.

Chris nodded. "Poor Rodney, though."

"It's his own fault he didn't cure his stage fright before today."

"Yeah... well, I guess. But I'd better go and check if he's okay anyway. That's gonna be something to live down."

"Personally, I'd take death." Darren stated. He made it a whole more two steps before being ambushed by Dominic. A little way off, Acacia confirmed to herself that he was about to divulge the plans so far and turned away, down the darkening path and back to the dorms.

Little did she know, a curious pair of eyes watched her until she was out of sight.

-

A/N: Update, yay! This chapter, to me, was a bit inadequate. So if you feel the same feel free to say so. ;D Anyway, sorry for taking a while, and it's short... back to school, you know how it is.

The next chapter will be compromised purely of the cast list for the show. Some unexpected people may show up on it, and it'll just be interesting. It'll be up very soon. The one after that will have more romance, some amusing moments, and the dorm party. Oooh. I'm excited!

Cheers, guys! You are beautiful, beautiful people for the wonderful reviews you've graced this story with! Oh, and the title to this chapter was just a random Shakespeare homage to romance. :L

DitM/ AKA Moonlight. ;)


	6. All the World's a Stage

A Midsummer Night's Dream Cast

_A production from Horace Godspeed's drama class._

**Hermia (a young woman of Athens, beloved of Lysander): **Acacia LeMothe.

**Helena (in love with Demetrius): **Harmony Felix.

**Demetrius (a young man, vying for Hermia's love): **Dominic Vazquez.

**Lysander (beloved of Hermia): **Leonardo Gonzalez.

**Queen Titania (Queen of the Fairies): **Stephanie Croft.

**King Oberon (King of the Fairies): **Boone Carlyle.

**Theseus (King of Athens): **Christopher Jones.

**Hippolyta (Queen of the Amazons, betrothed to Theseus): **Kate Austin.

**Puck (Oberon's cheeky jester and attendant): **Shawn Robinson.

**Bottom (a weaver who's head is transformed into that of a donkey by Oberon): **Enrique Alvarez.

Minor Roles

**Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth and Mustardseed (the tiny, msytical attendants of Titania): **Erica Buller, Sofija Žukauskas**, **Claire Littleton and Maeve McFayden.

**A Fairy (main servant to Titania): **Brittany Walters.

**Quince, Flute, Snout, Starveling and Snug (workmen in Athens): **Siavash Frei, Charlie Pace, Hugo Reyes, Daniel Faraday, and Darren Reed.

**Egeus (a rich nobleman, father to Hermia): **Ian Hunter.

**All others in class will play various attendants of the court of Theseus, fairies, or help in any other form they so wish. Thank you for your participation.**

-

A/N: So that's that. Those of you who are familiar with the play MAY catch on to some slight gags I'm hinting at here. But if you don't, never fear. Next chapter, the reactions to who got what part... and also the much-hyped first-term dorm party. Plotlines avast. ;) Comment on roles, are anything else you wish!

DitM.


	7. Working Hard, Partying Harder

Working Hard, Partying Harder

_Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again._

_-_

"Shannon-" Vivica hissed, slipping down the back of study hall to crouch by the side of her friend's desk, well out of view of where Mrs. Hawking supervised.

"Viv, this is _not _the time, but I'll humour you. Did you ask Chris out yet?"

"What? Oh, yeah. The other day. But Shan..."

"Good, because I _need _some sort of male presence around me, and soon. The sooner you two are together and he looks intimidating to other guys, the better. Just don't be too gushy around me, they can't know it's _you _he's with-,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Vivica replied quickly.

Shannon looked down at her for a long moment, a little taken aback by her friend's tetchy tone. "What do you need, anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Viv, you just tore in here like a bat out of hell. So what-,"

"Oh! SHIT! Oh, Shannon, shit shit shit."

"MISS Sundstrom, if you wouldn't mind escorting yourself from this hall. And do watch your mouth. How very unlike you."

Vivica's eyes were as wild now as they had been before Shannon had distracted her. "Er- yeah, sorry, ma'am." And then she streaked out of the room, dragging a protesting Shannon behind her.

"Vivica, if you don't explain yoursel... Oh, God." Shannon trailed off, her eyes wide with horror.

"Look."

On the wall outside one of the main administration buildings, a large amount of graffiti had been scrawled in unusual colors, still wet. Plenty of purple, lots of blue and yellow. And written in broad, garish pink letters, encircled by spray-painted flowers were the words:

_SHANNON RUTHERFORD WAS HERE._

"No. No no no." She had began to shake her head in disbelief.

And then, from nearby came a voice that carried a smirk.

"They're looking for you now... I guess a culprit always comes back the the scene of the crime, yeah? I heard they've got a month's worth of detentions in line... starting tonight. See you there, Rutherford."

And Shawn Robinson gave an all-out grin in satisfaction, turning on his heel as he flipped a can of spray-paint into a nearby trash can.

-

Lita leaned over the cafeteria table, dark hair falling forward. "So, 'beloved of Hermia'. Looking forward to prancing around the stage in your tights?"

Leo quirked an eyebrow as Antonio and Sawyer high-fived his sister. "Proud that you didn't get in at all, Li?"

"Ooooh!" Lita faked a scandalized look and pressed a hand to her chest.

Dominic gave a weary sigh, looking unusually unenthusiastic. "Great. Now, on top of trying to string Darren and Littleton together, I get to ferry messages all rehearsal long between you and Ac-" He broke off, giving a little 'oof'. Leo smiled tightly, having given him a hefty kick underneath the table.

Lita, however, looked up. "You and Acacia, Leo? Acacia LeMothe?"

Her brother responded by shrugging without comment.

"It's just interesting, is all."

"How's that?" Lillian queried.

"You know, my dashing brother here. He could have any girl in this dump in a heartbeat. 'Cept the one he seems to take an interest in doesn't seem to know he exists, and probably wouldn't speak to him even if she did."

"Shut it, you," he snapped playfully, reaching out to muss his twin's hair.

Dominic rolled his eyes, catching Darren's gaze from beside him. "_These _are supposed to be the days of our lives?"

Darren took a long slug of soda, before replying "I sure as hell hope not."

-

Siavash, Brittany and Jesssica surveyed the casting list together, huddled around the piece of paper in the hallway.

Jessica gave a little sigh. "Thank goodness."

"You're glad?"

"Honestly, yes. I get stage fright something awful."

"Says the girl who I've walked in on more than once singing into the back of a hairbrush when she thinks she's alone." Siavash smiled, nudging Jessica.

She blushed, laughing once. "And when I'm sure there's no mirror's around to shatter."

"It should be very interesting, at the very least," he continued.

Brittany nodded cheerily. "I haven't got the foggiest what my character is meant for, but I'll just go with the flow." Her expression darkened a tad. "Shame Ben didn't make the cut, though. He seemed to think my audition was so bloody funny, I'd love to see how the bugger would deal under the spotlight."

"Considerably normally, in relation to others." Ben replied with a small smile, having soundlessly appeared behind them.

"I never said a thing about being normal!" she shot back.

"That I can vouch for," Jessica and Siavash replied in unison, before looking at each other in surprise and chuckling.

-

"Helena." Harmony squeaked, as her internet search results came up on her character. "One of the play's most passionate, albeit desperate, and interesting female characters." She lapsed into silence as she read more.

"And," Sofiija added. "I have a role with plenty of dancing- in the air, Harmony! On harnesses!- and not so many lines. Perfect. And Natalie, aren't you pleased with yourself?"

The girl grinned, propping herself up on her elbows. "Head of audio and lighting on set. How could I not be?"

Sofija tapped on her keyboard, wrapping up her chatroom conversation with her fellow fairies, Maeve, Claire and Erica.

_DancingThroughLife: Look, guys, I've got to go and get ready for later. _

_It'sPeanutButterJellyTime: Kay! I'll see you later. Xxx_

_WiccanChicken123: Yeah, I should probably ditch too. McFayden out._

_BububuBuller: Later, gators. _

_You have signed out._

-

"How d'you like that one, pretty boy?" Jasper asked, wiggling a slip of paper in front of Enrique's face. He snatched it from his hand and read for a moment.

"My name is Bottom?"

"It gets better... read on."

"Donkey head." Enrique ground his teeth, gazing ahead sullenly. "Oh joy."

-

That night, music pounded the walls of the Hanso block. Drinks flowed freely, lights flashed. It seemed as though the whole school was present. Towards the back, Ian sipped from his cup and snorted quietly with laughter as Claire stood on her tiptoes, glancing around nervously.

"What's the problem, Moth?" he asked, smiling as he used her character's name.

"Well, Egeus," she answered. "I was told by Demetrius to find him when the hour doth strike ten, and that he hath much to announce."

"Methinks he doth promise more than the Fates freely allow." Ian replied, and she turned her head up to inquire further before Blaire Stinson bounced out of the throbbing crowd, grabbing her hand. "Claire, come dance!"

And so she went, and Ian breathed an inward sigh of relief that she was out of sight of the people who seemed so intent on taking his friend away.

"You know what I think?" Lolita was at his side, empty cup in hand. She reached across the table, lifting another to her mouth immediately.

"_I _think you're pretty damn drunk, Lita."

"Not the point, Hunt," she said, shouting over the music. "I think you need to loosen up a little. There's plenty of pretty girls in here." She waggled her eyebrows. "I can set you up; take your pick."

"Not interested, really." He said honestly.

"Well, that 'really' always leaves things open. But suit yourself!" And Lita loped off towards the dance floor, slinging an arm around Dominic's neck and taking him with her.

-

Harmony dithered. "I might head back to the dorm, okay Steph?"

Stephanie leaned against the railing of the balcony outside the dorm, looking at her friend for a moment before nodding. "Sure. I might stay on a while longer."

She smiled, and her words were strangely blase as she questioned "Are you still hoping he'll show up? ...Daniel?"

"Sort of," Stephanie admitted. "I... I really, really like him Harmony. I've never met a guy like him."

"I... know the feeling."

And with that, they exchanged a brief hug and Harmony left the Hanso block, while Stephanie headed back inside to Trista, Sofija, Lillian, Claire, and Blaire.

-

Chris stood awkwardly near a doorway in the block, doing his best to work out who to speak to next. He was trying hard to alternate between cliques and groups, and in general it seemed to be working. Just as he moved towards Jasper, Maeve and a few more kids with black hair and lots of chains, he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Hi, Chris."

He turned sharply, and sure enough it was her, looking gorgeous and happily buzzed from the alcohol, thought not at all drunk.

"Vivica, hey." There was a little pause. "Where's Shannon? You're usually nowhere without her." It took another pause for him to realize how awful an ice-breaker it was.

"Little incident. She's spending some time getting to know Shawn."

"Shawn?"

"Shawn."

The tempo of the music changed, and a few couples began to move on the dance floor. Sun and Jin whirled by, speaking quietly in Korean.

Christopher took in Vivica's open smile, her blue eyes. "You want to dance?"

She considered that, then shook her head. "Not really." So she leaned in and kissed him, there in the arch of the door, bathed in shadow.

-

Harmony hurried along the little path back to her dorm, her heart rattling annoyingly against her ribcage. She hated feeling like this. Hated herself for it.

She passed two people on her way.

One was Shannon, storming in the direction of the party, her hair messy and snarling various obscenities underneath her breath.

The second was Miles, seeming oddly spaced out. They didn't stop to chat.

Closer now, she encountered a third, and she started when she realised his identity, and shivered, most certainly not from the chilly evening.

"Dan." She said his name before she could stop herself.

"Hey... hey, Harmony."

"You heading down the party?"

"I was going to, yes. Rodney was a little reluctant, though... and... and I keep telling him, they're never going to accept you, let alone like you unless you try to get involved, you know?" He said all this very fast.

"People like you guys, Daniel." She grinned slightly.

"Not really," he half-laughed.

"Well, I do. Steph too." He was looking at her oddly, jittery, nervous. "I do," she repeated, a little lost.

"We like you too, Harmony." She had a distinct feeling 'we' didn't mean he and Rodney, no more than she wasn't speaking for herself.

And though what happened next made Harmony Felix want to burst with joy, her brain tutted away at how horrible a friend was turning out to be. She wasn't sure who kissed who. It was like one swift movement orchestrated by one living thing. Their lips met.

-

Dominic shoved Darren through the crowd on the floor towards Claire. He resisted lightly, uncharacteristically nervous. Dom pushed harder in exasperation. "C'mon, man."

"Maybe, uh... maybe I don't need to do this toni-," He broke off as Dom slammed his head into the small of his back, jolting him forward. He twisted around.

"Did you just headbutt me?"

"Maybe."

"How drunk _are _you, Dom?"

"Drunk enough to have tried my luck with Shannon and Kate Austin in the one night. Yee-hah." And then he weaved back into the throng, out of sight.

So Darren swalled hard and turned around, reaching over to tap on Claire's shoulder, bobbing as she danced.

There was a strange popping sound as the music cut out. Several lights switched on, and the dorm suddenly rung with the voices of disgruntled complaining. However, they were drowned out by Leo's shout.

"Move it! OUT of here, now- Jacobs and Stanhope coming!"

And then all hell broke loose.

-

A/N: Well, how's about that. I decided to treat you all, seeing as I've been in a writing mood. ;) Will our kids be in trouble? So, there was a decent amount of romance in this chapter, as well as a good few friendship scenes, which are cute to write. Yay! Review, share your thoughts, ideas, etc! =D You are lovely, beautiful people!

Not sure when the next update will be; school and all that jazz. However, I will update when I can, even if it is a short and relatively unsatisfying chapter. Haha. xD


End file.
